Breakdown of Life
by Livin on the EDGE
Summary: /Complete\\Kendrick/OC/London... Brian doesn't trust his girlfreind around Paul. What happens when he finds out that she's pregnant but believes that the baby isn't his.
1. Bros Before Hoes Right?

**Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Brain or Paul. They own themselves. And Vince owns WWE…Oh well…I only own Rebecca for now….and Any other OC'S that may later come it. So please if you have a problem with either Brian Kendrick or Paul London…Don't read…Reviews are welcomed with opened arms. I would love to have some feed back on this. Should I continue or just delete this and start over. I have two other ones that I am working on but this just came to me and so I wrote it before I forgot about it. Thanks to all…R&R. : ) **

"Damn it Brian. What the Hell did I do to you?" She screamed throwing whatever she could find at his head. "This is getting to be a fucking cycle. Are you crazy?"

"How do I know that you aren't with him?" He said loudly dodging a lamp that was coming his way.

"Because asshole I love you. And only you." She said now heaving a book at him.

"That doesn't mean that you wouldn't sleep with him Rebecca."

"I'm done with this. I'm leaving." she said walking past Brian and out the door.

"What? Where are you going?" Brian asked calmer following her down the stairs.

"Like I said." She said turning around staring at him. Her eyes was glazed over with tears but she wouldn't let them fall. "I am leaving. I'm tired of being accused of cheating. And with your best friend. Even though he's not at work because of an injury you think that we are sleeping together."

"How can I not. Every time I call you or Paul you both are together. I mean what would you think?"

"That my best friend was taking care of my girlfriend. Keeping her company so she wouldn't be all alone in a huge house. That is what I would think."

Brian stood on the top steps looking over her. He was overreacting and he knew it. But just how was Paul keeping her company. He stood there not saying a word. Rebecca turned around and continued down the stairs.

"Oh and Bri…what we were doing was for you. Looking in the basement if you don't believe me." She said and walked out the door.

--Brian's POV--

I watched her walk out the door and to her car, she pulled out and I sighed.

"Damn Bri. You mess everything up." I said out loud. I walked down to the basement to see what she was talking about. My Jaw hit the floor when I saw what was before my eyes.

"Great, I am a jack ass now." I said sitting on the bottom step and looked at the objects around me.

--Rebecca's POV--

I knocked on the door before me and waited for it to open. I had finally let the tears fall while I was standing on the front porch. The door opened only a matter of seconds.

"B, What's wrong?" Paul asked.

"I left. He was being an asshole again. So I told him I was gone." I stated.

"Come in. You need to sit and think about this. Not only this but what's to come." He said leading me to the couch in his living room. "Now what did he say that made you leave in the first place?"

"He said that I was sleeping with you." I said as I placed my head in my hands. "This is so messed up right now." I sighed and closed my eyes. I felt the tears slowly making there way down my cheeks.

"B you've got to tell him. He has a right to know that…"

"I did tell him Paul. Not in those words but I told him that if he wanted to know why we spent so much time together for him to go look in the basement." I said as I wiped the tears away.

"Did he?"

"I didn't stay to see. I doubt that he would anyways. He's stubborn and you of all people should know that."

"That I do. Stay here for a minute. I'll get him to stop being this jackass he is."

Paul got up off the couch and walked into the kitchen. I leaned back against the smooth leather and laid my head back. I closed my eyes as listened to what I could of the conversation going on in the kitchen. I was both shocked and scared at what I was hearing. Paul's normal calm voice was raising by the second.

--Paul POV--

I left B sitting on the couch and walked into the kitchen. I picked up the phone and sat on a stood next to the island. I dialed Bri's home phone and waited for him to answer.

"Hello?" Brian answered. He sounded depressed and he should his girlfriend was sitting in my living room crying her eyes out. This pissed me off and he was going to get it.

"Hey Bri. What's up?" I asked as calmly as I could.

"Nothing really. I'm just having some problems with Rebecca right now."

"I know. She's over here right now crying her eyes out for you man. She really does love you whether or not you see that."

"I can't deal with this right now Paul."

"Well you damn well better start. She was serious when she said that she was done with you. Do you know how hurt she is because you can't trust her with me. If that's the case then she doesn't need you. I have never slept with her and you need to see that."

"How the hell am I suppose to trust either one of you?"

The question was a simply one and I had the answer but making him realize that not only did B love Brian but he loved her as well. He just wants his way and this is one time that he wasn't going to get it. I'd be damned if he let her slip though his fingers without the slightest of a fight. He has got to get over this whole trustworthy thing he has.

"Listen, you've known me since high school. I've been there through everything and that includes this. I admit that when you and Becca got together I liked her, but she liked you and vice versa. That was four years ago. It was just a crush that I had but that's over, I love her as a sister."

"So that's what it's called then."

"GOD DAMN IT BRIAN!"

"What? Can't handle the truth?"

"The Fucking truth of the matter is that your girlfriend, who might I add is having YOUR child, is sitting at MY house wondering what the hell she did to YOU to make this not work out."

"What? Oh you mean the Child that could be yours?"

"There's no way to get through to you is there? You know what, I'll call you back in the morning. Sleep tight knowing that you may never see Rebecca or your child again."

I hung up the phone and let out a sigh. I didn't want to be that hard on him but I needed to be. I stood up from my seat and walked back into the living room to see that Rebecca had fallen asleep. I walked over to her and placed a blanket on her. I lightly kissed her forehead and walked upstairs to my own bedroom.

--Brian POV--

I tossed the phone back on the counter and laid my head down on the table in front of me. Why was I being so damn stubborn? I loved Becca I did, but I had this feeling that she loved Paul. It haunted me every night I was on the road and she was here. She had Paul all the time. Right now she was over at Paul's. I stood up from my chair in the dinning room and walked over to the fridge. I opened it and grabbed a nice cold beer. I opened it and downed half of it in one swig. I placed the now half empty bottle on the table and looked at the door of the refrigerator. On the door was pictures of me and Rebecca cuddling next to each other and us just fooling around outside.

I smiled slightly as I looked at this. I wanted her so bad to be here but that wasn't going to happen. She had Paul now and that was that. I took each picture down from the door and placed them on the counter. I took another sip from my beverage and sat it down again. The last picture I came to was of me and her sitting on the front porch kissing each other. I remembered this…Paul had took the picture and commented saying that we were so cute together. I placed the picture down with the others and looked at them.

I let the tears fall as I opened the cabinet draw as slid them in. I slammed it shut and finished my beer before walking up to the bedroom. I laid down thinking about what was to come. What if Paul was right? What if the baby was mine? Hell what would I do if she just left and I never heard from her again? I let my mind wonder as I stared at the ceiling. Slowly my eyes shut to bring me into a sleep that I didn't want.

--Rebecca's POV--

I opened my eyes to find that I had a blanket on my lap and I was in the same position I was in when I nodded off. I looked at the clock above the TV. 2 am. I stood up and folded the blanket and placed it on the couch. I got a piece of paper and a pen and wrote a quick note to Paul.

_Thanks for everything that you have done for me in the past couple of weeks. I will call you when I know what I am having and let you know when the date is. I am sorry for putting you though all this. I love you like a brother and I love having you around. Right now I think that I need to get away for a bit. I don't want you to worry one bit where I am or how I am doing. But please if you see Brian around or talk to him tell him that I understand everything that he has said. I know the truth and that is what that counts to me. Tell him that I love him with all my heart. The reason why I am leaving is because he has my heart and I don't want it back. _

_I'll call you soon…I love you Paul…but I told you before Brian is the one that I fell in love with._

_Rebecca_

I placed the paper on the coffee table and walked to the front door. I looked back real quick before I walked out the door and to my car. I got in and drove out of his driveway and made my way to the highway. I hoped that I would be able to leave this dreary place and go on with my life. I placed my hand on my stomach and sighed as some more tears rolled down my face. I might one day return but for now I was going to go my way. Brian needed his space and dealing with me wasn't going to help the situation any. I wasn't going to be the one that broke up Paul and Brian. They were best friends and what do they say…Bros Before Hoes…Well I am living by that rule. I just wanted Brian to be his old self again and if that meant for me to disappear for a bit then so be it.


	2. It's Hard To Be A Best Friend

--Paul's POV--

I awoke this morning to a gut feeling that B wasn't going to be in the living room. I got out of my bed and walked down the ten steps and looked in the room. Just as my gut told me, she was nowhere to be found. Instead was the blanket I placed on her and the note on the coffee table. I walked over and picked it up and started reading it. I sat down on the sofa reading it over again. She was gone and I didn't know where she was or what she was thinking. My phone started to ring in the kitchen so I got up and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey man, can I talk to Becca please."

"Not at the moment you can't."

"Paul please, I was thinking last night. I missed her and I don't want her to ever be away from me anymore. So please let me talk to her."

"I would but…"

"I'm coming over there." Brian hung up the phone before I got around to tell him that she wasn't here.

I sighed and walked back into the living room. I sat back down on the sofa and looked at the note that was now on the floor. I picked it up and read it again, still not believing that she was gone and she didn't want me to worry about her. I looked at the clock 10a.m. She must of left earlier this morning. When the door bell rung I got up and answered it, letting Brian in.

"Now where is she at Paul?""Like I said on the phone I would let you talk to her but not at the moment."

"And why the Hell is that?"

"She's not here." I said walking into the kitchen. Not long afterwards he arrived.

"What do you mean she's not here. Where the hell did she go?"

"That I can't tell you my friend. If you must know there is a note on the coffee table in the living room." I said turning away from the coffee pot looking at him. "She left it this morning before she left. She didn't say where she was going. Go look for yourself." I said turning back to the coffee pot. I heard him walk out of the kitchen. I looked out the window and sighed. _'Why?'_ was all that I could think of right now.

--Brian's POV--

I sat on the unoccupied sofa and read the note. My heart dropped to my stomach. I re-read the note five times trying to figure out what's going on. I brought all this on. This is all my fault that she's gone. I saw Paul walk into the room with two cups of coffee. He handed me one before sitting down next to me.

"I don't want to believe this."

"You are going to have to. Like I tried to tell you last night, she loves you with all her heart and she can't change any of it."

"I love her man. I realized last night that I can't live without her."

"I see." Paul said taking a sip of his coffee. "Well this is what you are going to have to do. Change."

"Change what?"

"Everything, you accuse her of cheating when you know damn well that she's not like that. Man you have to trust her at most. While she is taking a vacation make the extra bedroom into a baby room. I'll help you with that."

"Do you think it'll work?"

"It should, right now she is upset with you being an asshole but if you do this then she might see you as a great boyfriend. When she calls me I'll let you know."

"I guess." I sulked.

"Listen, right now it may seem that she is to far from you but she'll be back before you realize that she's gone. Work on the baby room to keep your mind at ease."

"Ok. What are you doing right now?"

"Drinking coffee. Duh, but I'll come over with you to help you get started."

"Thanks."

--Rebecca's POV--

I walked into a small hotel just off the highway. It wasn't a five star place but it was some place that I could get a good night's rest. I rung the bell that was sitting on the counter. An elderly man with white hair walked up from a back room.

"How may I help you miss?"

"I need a room."

"Certainly. How many nights are you staying?"

"Only one. I just need to get some sleep then I'm on my way."

"Ok. Check out time is noon. It is five am right now. Can you deal with that?"

"Yes, Thank you. How much?"

"Since it's only about half a day I'll let you have it for 20 dollars."

"Thank you." I handed him a twenty dollar bill. He handed me a room key and I made my way to the room. I stepped in and slid into the bed. I closed my eyes and let the awaiting sleep overtake me.

--11 am--

I awoke peacefully, thinking that everything was just a dream I smiled. But my smile quickly faded when I looked around the room I was in. I realized then that I had left my Brian behind. I let some tears fall down my face as I got up and went to the bathroom. Once I came out of the bathroom I walked to the trunk of my car to get my emergency bag. I took it back into my room and back into the bathroom to the shower.

I walked out the bathroom, clean and refreshed. I packed up my things in the bag I had and made my way to the front desk. The elderly guy was there front this morning. He smiled at me when I walked through the door.

"Did you sleep well my dear?"

"Yes I did. Thank you again for all your help this morning."

"No problem sweetheart. I'm glad that you slept well."

I handed him the key and shook his hand. "Thank you."

"I'm glad I could help."

I nodded my head and walked back out the door. I unlocked my car and got in. I started my car and made my way back onto the highway going the same way that I was going, south. Just as I got off the off ramp when my phone went of. I took my phone out of my bag, all the while keeping my eyes on the road. I looked at the caller id Brian, and sighed. I didn't pick it up, instead I turned the music up.

--Noon--Brian's POV--

Paul had come over to my house and we were in the baby's room. He was at home depot getting some paint. I was sitting in the now empty room debating on whether or not I should call Becca. Finally I decided on picking up the phone and calling her. I hoped that she would pick up. After I got her voicemail I realized that she wouldn't. So I did the only thing that I could think of, leave her a voice mail.

"Hey Baby, I wanted to let you know that I'm sorry for what I've been doing to you lately. I love you and I didn't want to admit that. But now that you are gone and I didn't wake up to you being by my side I miss you and my heart is telling me that my love for you was hidden, you not being here tore my heart up. I'm really sorry that I've been an asshole. Please baby, please call me back." I hung up the phone and dropped it on the floor.

I looked around the empty room and sighed. I started thinking about everything that was going on with my life. First it was fun, my best friend and myself was traveling together, we get drafted to different brands, he gets injured, and then my girlfriend leaves. And she leaves all because of me. What am I going to do if she never comes back, I don't think I can live without seeing her. The way her wonderful red-hair moves in the wind, her amazing blue eyes shine, I can't live without her.

--Paul's POV--

I walked into the deserted room to see that Brian was sitting in the middle of the floor Indian-style. His phone was on the floor in front of him. I moved over behind him and kneeled down beside him. I placed my hand on his shoulder. He turned his head towards me. He had tears rolling down his face and was apparently shocked by me being there.

"Hey man, I've brought you the paint."

"Thanks." he replied in a whisper, wiping at his eyes.

"Don't worry, she'll talk to you when she's ready to."

"You think?"

"I do. Now come help me paint this room."

"What color did you get?"

"Since we don't know what you're having I decided to get green. A light color green. That way if you end up having a girl we can get jungle stuff."

"Sounds good."

We got up off the floor and began to paint. We were laughing and catching up. I was doing all that I could to keep Bri from thinking about B. I just hoped that she would come back soon. I'm kind of afraid of what might happen to Bri if she doesn't come back. If only B would call me and say that she's ok so I can re-a-sure Bri. Damn is it hard to be the best friend sometimes.

**A/N: Thanks for reading. I know this is shorter than the first. There is more to come, So please stay tuned and remember Read and Review. **


	3. Harder Than I Thought

--Rebecca's POV--

--December 1--

It had been about a week since I made the decision to leave Brian. I drove down to my Aunt Lu-Ann's house in LA. She's letting me stay with her for a while. Lu-Ann knows that I am pregnant and she is making a doctors appointment for me, and helping me out with various other things that I may need.

"Becca are you up yet?" Lu-Ann asked knocking on the door.

"Yes ma'am I am."

"Good." She said pushing through the room. "Remember that you are to see the doctor at 1 this afternoon."

"I do. Thanks for your help." I said pulling a t-shirt over my head.

"Well I have breakfast on the table for you."

"Ok."

She walked out of the room as I pulled my blue-jeans on. I am at this moment one month pregnant. If you didn't know that I was pregnant you wouldn't know. I pulled the brush through my hair before I walked down to the kitchen. I sat down at the table in front of the blond haired older women that I call my aunt.

"Are you going to call the father today?" Lu-Ann asked stuffing her face with eggs.

"Maybe, I'm not sure yet." I answered truthfully.

"You know he has the right to know."

"He does know."

"Listen Becca, we've been through this before, how can you make sure that he knows?"

"Well if he hasn't been in the basement yet, or talked to Paul then he doesn't know, but I know that Paul has talked to him."

"Ok."

"I'm going to call Paul though. I told him I would when I left."

"At least one of those boys will know." She said coldly while shoving a piece of bacon in her mouth.

I stayed quiet while, I played with the things on my plate. I love my aunt believe me I do but sometimes she can be stubborn. I picked up a piece of bacon and started to eat a little of it. I didn't really feel like eating anything.

"I better leave now so I can make it to the doctors on time." I said getting up.

"Let me know how things go sweetie." I nodded and went up to the room I was I using and got my car keys. I was leaving early because I had to get gas and didn't want to be stuck in traffic at lunch hour. I got in the car and tuned the radio on. As the music was blaring I had some time to think. I pulled up to the gas station and filled up before paying the attendant, Joe.

"How are you doing today my dear?" Joe asked.

"Ok I guess. I'm going to the doctor's today." I replied handing him two twenties. Lu-Ann and his mother, Sarah are best friends. One day Sarah had us come over there and Joe was there and from then on we have been friends.

"Oh, For the baby, Right?" He asked handing me the change.

"Yeah. I'll bring the ultrasound pictures by if you want to see them."

"Of course I do. Make sure that you take your vitamins, ok?"

"You know I will."

"Good."

"I'll see you later."

"Yeah, bye sweetie."

I waved at him and walked back to my car. I got in and drove to the doctors office. I arrived for the appointment thirty minutes early. I signed in at the front desk and was told that the doctor would see me shortly. I took a seat on one of the comfy chairs and opened a magazine that was sitting near me. All I had to do was wait for the doctor to call me to the back to see how I am doing.

--Brian's POV--

"Paul, I'm dying here."

"Man, It'll be ok."

"It's been a week, do you think something happened to her. She could be in a ditch or something?"

"She's not in a ditch. She's going to be fine. She said she was going to call when she knows something about the baby. So she's going to call."

"Has she called and you not just didn't tell me?"

"She hasn't called. You would know. I'm pretty sure that she is at the doctor's right now."

"This is just freaking me out, not knowing if Becca is ok or not."

"It's ok. Calm down. How about we go to the show tonight?"

"Fine." I said, not really wanting to go, but Paul would push until I agreed with him.

--Later that night--

Paul drove us to the show. We would be backstage chatting and watching the show with everyone else. This was just a ploy Paul was pulling trying to keep my mind off of Rebecca. Somehow it worked the past week unless I was sleeping or I saw a picture of her. We got out of the car and made our way down the aisle of cars.

"Well if it isn't the two best high-flyers of the business." Shawn said from his car.

"Hiya Shawn. What's up?" I asked.

"Nothing much, What are you two doing here?"

"We had to do something, so we decided this was the best thing to do." Paul answered.

"Ah," He said heaving his bag out of the trunk. "Just killing time. Where's your girlfriend, Brian? What's her name again?"

"Rebecca, She's kinda on a vacation right now." I said lowering his head.

"Oh," He said, joining us as we walked towards the entrance. "Well that's good of her to get away for a while. You two must drive that poor girl crazy. Who went with her?"

"Nobody. She went by herself." Paul said.

"Ah, some alone time." We walked through the door and into the many hallways. "Well I've got to go find Dave. See you guys later." Shawn waved his hand and walked down the south hallway. I kept my head down as we walked the other way. We walked into catering and took a seat next to Ashley, Jeff, and Ken.

"Hey man, what's up?" Ken asked.

"Are you wrestling tonight?" Jeff asked.

"Hey guys, No I'm not wrestling and Paul's not cleared yet. I just needed to do something to get my mind off of Rebecca." I said quietly.

"What's wrong? Did you guys get into some sort of fight?" Ashley asked.

"Kind of." I said looking at the four people around us.

"What happened?" Jeff asked.

"I sort of called her some names and she left my house and went to Paul's." The three of them turned there attention towards Paul so he would finish up.

"She was asleep when I went to bed, when I woke up she was gone." He explained before putting an arm around Ashley.

"So you don't know where she is?" Ken asked.

"No, I'm worried about her and that's why I need to get my mind off of her for the moment."

"Well you screwed up and now you're paying for it." Jeff said coldly.

"Do you think she'll come back to you?" Ashley asked as she shot Jeff a look.

"I hope she does, but I don't know. She has to."

"Not really. She can go find someone who will treat her a lot better than you did. Ever think of that?" Ken said.

"No I didn't. Thanks." I said rolling my eyes.

"After I tell her what you have been doing at the house, she'll come back. Don't worry." Paul re-a-sured me yet again.

"What did you do?" Ken asked.

"I fixed the guest bedroom." The looks that I was receiving wasn't funny. They looked more confused than they normally did.

"UH?" They all said at the same time.

"Rebecca's pregnant." I said before I got up and left the table.

--Rebecca's POV--

I only sat in the waiting room for fifteen minutes before I was called back. The doctor did the ultrasound on me before clearing me. I was now outside in my car holding the ultrasound picture. Even though it was hard to see, I had a tear rolling down my face.

"I can't do this. I need him." I said out loud. I started the car but didn't put it in gear. I looked at my purse and my phone out. I opened it up and scrolled through my contacts. I stopped on Paul's name. I finally got the courage up to press the 'talk' button.

"Hello?" Paul said. Man did I ever miss his voice.

"Hey Paulie." I answered using his nickname.

"B is that you?" He asked as I put the car in gear and headed back to Aunt Lu-Ann's house.

"Yeah it's me." The next thing I heard was a thud. I'm guessing that he dropped the phone.

"H-h-how have you've been?" He finally stuttered out.

"Ok."

"Good. Listen Brian really…"

"Hates me?" I cut him off.

"No, he loves you and misses you."

"I just wanted to call and tell you that the baby is fine." I stated placing my hand on my stomach.

"That's good. Will you at least talk to Brian?"

"I don't know Paul. I mean it's been a week and he doesn't want anything to do with me or this baby."

"So not true B. He has hardly slept since you left. It broke his heart the day he read the note."

"He read it?" I questioned.

"Yeah he did."

"Oh."

"Hold on sweetie…" I switched lanes as I waited on the phone. I heard another voice which made me freeze. It couldn't be him.

"Becca? Are you there?" he asked.

"I-I-I," I gulped. "I'm here."

"Thank god. Are you ok?"

"Yeah Bri, I'm fine."

"Good. Are you going to come home soon?"

"I'm not sure."

"I understand. Can you at least tell me where you are?"

"Bri, how about I call you everyday?"

"If that's all I can get then I'll take it." He said sounding a tad bit disappointed.

"Ok."

"Becca, I love you so much. You don't know how much it kills me not to see you everyday."

"I think I do." I said truthfully.

"Baby, I'm sorry for not trusting you. I know that you wouldn't cheat on me. Can we at least try to work this out?"

"We'll see. Bri, you've got to give me some space at the moment. And I love you to." I said as I was stuck in traffic.

"Alright."

"Listen can you tell Paul that I'll call him later."

"Sure." He answered. I could tell by the way he was talking that he was on the brink of tears.

"Good-bye Brian."

"Bye Becca. Love you." He said before he hung up. I closed my phone and tossed it on the seat next to me. I slowly let out a breathe that I didn't know I was holding. I soon made it back to the house, made a ham and mustard sandwich and went upstairs to take a nap.

--Brian's POV--

I hung up the phone and handed it back to Paul. I told myself I wasn't going to cry but that was harder than I thought would be. Talking to my girl-friend who didn't want to come home. All of it was my fault and I know she needs time to get over all the things I put her through.

"Becca said she'll call you later."

"Ok. So how was it?"

"Harder than I thought it would be, to be honest."

"At least she talked to you, that's a start."

"I guess."

"All you have to do is show her how much you love her. Even if it's just over the phone."

"You're right." I sat down on the bench in the locker room and sighed. "She's going to be talking to me everyday at least." I said with a small smile to my best friend.

"Brian, can I give you some advice?" Jeff asked.

"Sure."

"As long as you don't accuse her of cheating she'll see that you have changed. Don't be a bitch to her."

"Thanks. You think I'm a bitch to her?" I asked.

"The things that I heard you say to her over the phone and seen you do to her in public, Yeah I do."

My mouth dropped I didn't believe that. Was I really that bad to her. No wonder she snapped. I looked at Paul and saw him nodding, I Must have been the only one to not of noticed. How did she put up with me for all these years? I sighed and looked back at Jeff.

"So what you are saying is that if I stop being a bitch to her and treat her like you treat Beth then she'll forgive me?"

"Man," Jeff said patting my shoulder. "Treat her like you do now, you may never see your child." I nodded my head yes, "Besides nobody can treat their woman like I treat Beth." This made me smile. Just what I needed.

"Thanks Jeff." I said.

**A/N: Thanks to Ainat and Shadeana395 for reviewing the last chapter. I appreciate all the feedback I get. Stay tuned for the next chapter. Sorry it took so long to update. There is more to come I promise. **

**XOXOXO  
~Mandy~**


	4. I Just Can't Wait

**A/N: Sorry it has taken so long for me to update. I was slightly busy with things at the house. Hope you will forgive me and keep on reading. Again I am so sorry. **

* * *

--Becca POV--

I sat in my room looking at the closet in front of me. As of right now a whole month has went by. Last night was New Years and that made me sad a bit. Every year I would spend it with the guys but this year all I did was lay in bed or throw up in the bathroom. Lu-Ann, Sarah, and Joe was out at some bar ringing in the New Year like any other person would.

"That's it. I'm done." I said out loud. I stood up and went over to the closet. I pulled out my bag and started to put some clothes in it. It was 3 am when Lu-Ann came home. She crashed on the couch and so I was being quiet. I finished packing and walked down the stairs into the living room.

"So, the angel decides to go home?" I heard Lu-Ann say.

"Yeah." I said quietly.

"About damn time, Girl." She replied with a smile. I dropped the bag and walked over to her.

"Thank you Lu-Ann for letting me stay with you." I said.

"Honey, you are my niece, I would do anything for you." She said before she pulled me into a hug. "Besides, I love you. Why else would I have put up with you."

"I love you to." I said with a small smile.

"Sweetie are you going to call that boy before you go?" Even though I tell her Brian's name everyday she some how forgets it. Don't even know how she remember my name.

"I think I'll call Paul." I said. At least one of them had to know that I was coming back home. I walked over to the phone sitting beside the couch and dialed Paul's number. He should be up by now. It is 10.

"Hello?"

"Hiya Paulie."

"Hey B. what's up?"

"Oh nothing. Did you guys have a good New Years'?"

"Not really." He sounded a bit off. Now I was worried.

"Why not?"

"Well the last time that either Brian or myself have ever spent a New Year's Eve away from you was before we knew you. It was strange and weird."

"Oh. About that…" I trialed off. I was getting nervous as to what he might do if I told him what I was planning.

"How was your's B.?"

"Same. I spent it either sleeping or throwing up."

"Throwing up? What's wrong are you sick?" I looked at the phone confused. Did he just ask if I was Sick? I opened my mouth to say something but he cut me off. "Never mind. It was morning sickness. Damn and I was thinking that you went off and got drunk on me."

"Now you know that I only drunk with you and Brian."

"Yeah. So what's the plan for today?"

"Road trip."

"Oh, is that so. And where do you plan on going?"

"I was thinking of traveling North of where I am." He doesn't know that I am at Lu-Ann's house. He thinking I went West or something. He has tried to pry it out of me where I am but I have yet to give in.

"North? Why would you want to go to Canada?"

"For their bacon. It's just so irresistible."

"Very funny." I heard him chuckle. "So on this road trip, Should you be traveling with a bun in the oven?"

"If I want to get where I want to go then I do."

"Are you going to tell me?"

"You'll see when I get to that place."

"Does that mean you are coming back?"

"Maybe." I giggled. "Love you Paul." I said and hung up. That was going to bug him for a bit. I looked over to Lu-Ann and gave her a hug and a kiss on the check before I left the house and to my car.

--Paul's POV--

"Maybe. Love you Paul." Then a dial tone.

"She did not just hang up on me." I said looking at the phone. When the dial tone continued I shrugged and hung the phone up. I looked over at the clock and smiled. 10:43. I'm calling Brian.

"Hiya Paul. What's up?" My cheerful best friend asked.

"I've got some great news for you."

"Really? The last time it was great news you got a new pair of shoes."

"That was funny to see you come running over. But this is the best news that you have ever heard in your life."

"And what is that?"

"B." I said plainly. He might get it.

"Be what?" Nope, he was confused to hell and back.

"Becca."

"What about her? Is she ok? Is the bab…"

"She's coming home." I cut in.

"REALLY???" I pulled the phone from my ear. Damn that hurt.

"Yes really."

"Oh man. When did she call you?"

"She just hung up on me actually. But she said that she was headed North."

"North. Why would she be going to Canada?"

"That's what I asked her. I don't think she's still in the state man. Doesn't she have an aunt in California or something?" I questioned.

"Lu-Ann lives in LA. That's south of us. Maybe she went there."

"I don't know. That is a very long drive." (FYI: Both Brian and Paul live in Olympia, Washington.)

"Yeah I think that it's close to a 17 hour drive. That's a killer ride."

"What?" Now I was the one confused.

"Last summer we drove down there to see Lu-Ann. It's a long ass drive. I don't think she would go that far."

"I don't know man. She was pretty upset. It wouldn't surprise me if she had gone all the way to her old home."

"Now that would be extreme. What would she do in Georgia anyways?"

"Don't know. I was just saying." I looked at the clock. If she was in LA then she would be a while. Lets see…"Depends on where she is. If she takes a detour, she could take longer. Bri by my calculations she should be here around 4 or 5."

"Yeah in the morning. That's going to be a good thing to have her back. Do you want to spend the night so we can welcome her home?"

"I'll bring the Chips and Beer." I stated.

"Alight. See ya."

"Bye." I hung up the phone and sighed. Everything was getting back to normal. This is the best thing that could of happened.

--Brian's POV--

"Bye." I pressed the 'end' button on the phone and dropped it.

"YEAH, WOOOOOOOOOOO. Rebecca's coming home. Rebecca's coming home." I sang while I was dancing in the living room. "WOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" I stopped.

"When in the hell did I turn into Ric Flair?" I asked myself.

I hopped into the kitchen and started the coffee. I made myself a ham, lettuce, Mustard, and mayo sandwich. I poured the coffee in my cup and sat at the table. I took a bite of my sandwich as I was chewing my head shot up.

"I've got to get this place clean." I shouted. I'm pretty sure the neighbors heard me next door. Oh well they will think it's nothing. I finished my breakfast and started with the laundry. Then I went into the kitchen and did the dishes.

"This is going to be a very long day." I said softly.

--10 hours later--Brian's POV Still--

I glanced at the clock. 9:09. Boy does time fly when you are busy. The door bell rung and I went and let Paul in.

"I see you brought the beer and chips?" I said coolly.

"Yup. Need any help with last minute stuff?"

"Nope. Pretty much been doing that all day." I said going back up the stairs to the now proclaimed baby's room. Paul followed me to see what I had done.

"Man this looks awesome." He said stepping in. the crib is sitting in the middle of the room. There's a changing table in the corner and a rocking chair in the other. Between Paul and myself we got the whole room painted and the carpet put in. The ceiling was painted like the night sky with a full moon on the edge of the wall. Half on the wall half on the ceiling.

"Why thank you. Do you think she'll like it?" I smiled knowing she will.

"Nope." My smile turned into a frown in a matter of milliseconds.

"What?"

"She's going to LOVE it." My famous grin returns as fast as it had left.

--Becca's POV--

I have been driving for a while now. I looked down at the clock on the radio. 9:09. This is by far longer than it was to get to LA. I could of swore to it. But by the looks of it then I was angry but now I am excited to be back in the arms of my precious Brian. Brian….Shit what if he doesn't want me back? What if he's moved on? What if he's moved to another house somewhere? What if…

"Stop." I told myself shaking the thoughts out of my head. There is no way any of that could be true. Just so that I wouldn't think of any of it and to keep myself awake I turned up the radio. _'She Fucking Hates Me by Puddle of Mudd'_ just happened to be playing.

"Nice timing." I said out loud. This is a great song any other day but right now it's a really bad time to be thinking about it. However I left the radio going listening to every word and occasionally singing along. I just can't wait to be with Brian once again.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who has been reading this story. I would like to thank Johncenaluver2004 and HardyxGirl for reviewing the last chapter. Again I am sorry that this has taken me so long to update. Hope that you will stick around for more. **

**XOXOXOXO  
****~Mandy~**


	5. Welcome Home

**--Brian's POV--**

With Paul sitting next to me on the couch, we had turned the tv on, but I wasn't watching it. I was just waiting for Becca to come back home to me. I have missed her for over a month and it's killing me. According to Paul she is two months pregnant so I still have seven to go to make things right for her and the baby. I just hope she'll forgive me and we can get back to the way things use to be. Way before she was pregnant and I was accusing her of sleeping with Paul.

"Bri," Paul said pulling me back to reality.

"What man?"

"B's out front." he said.

I jumped up from the couch and darted to the door within record speed. I threw the door open and ran outside. I didn't even mind the rain that was pouring down on me, all that I wanted was Becca back in my arms. She was sitting in the drivers seat clutching the steering wheel so tight that her knuckles were turning white. I opened the door and kneeled down to look at her properly.

"Becca," She had tears rolling down her cheek. I wiped them away with my thumb. I placed my hand on her cheek and turned her head towards me. I smiled wildly when I saw the look in her eyes. I leaned in and kissed her full on the lips.

"Bri," She said pulling back from me, placing her forehead on mines.

"What?" I asked softly.

"Paul's standing at the front door." I laughed a little, making her smile.

"Well then we should keep him waiting then." I answered.

Before she could do it herself I unbuckled her seatbelt. I held out my hand and she pushed it away. Once she was out of the car, I placed my arm around her waist as we walked over to the house. Paul had a smile on his face, standing under an umbrella.

"You two are going to get sick." Like I care as long as I have Becca beside me nothing really matters. Paul turned around and walked back into the house.

"We should dry off." Becca's angle voice said to me. I nodded and followed her into the house. I stopped her just inside the door. "Bri, I'm cold."

"I know." I pulled her to me and kissed her again. "I'm really sorry for how I treated you last year. You deserve better and that is what you are going to get. I promise you that, I'm a better person for you." I said looking into her eyes.

"Here you go B." Paul said handing a big purple towel to her. "You know where your room is," He said with a smile. "I think I'll go home." He added.

"Please don't." Becca said.

"Fine I'll stay but I'm sleeping on the couch."

"What about the guest bedroom?" Becca asked confused.

"I have to show you something about that." I said. She pulled the towel over her head and looked at me square in the eyes. I saw a mixture of emotion going though her, Scared, confused, afraid, and nervous. I hated not seeing them for as long as I did. "It's nothing bad, but first you need to go get changed or you will get sick." I said placing a light kiss on her cheek.

**--Becca's POV--**

I nodded my head and walked up the stairs to the room that I had once left. I didn't like the mood that I was getting from this house. It might just be because of my absences from here. What I do know is that the two guys downstairs are up to something. Whether it's good or bad, I don't know yet, but what I do know is that it's a good thing I came back to MY home.

I walked into the room and smiled…hardly anything had changed. There were clothes on the floor but that just about all that had changed. I smiled knowing that I was going to be doing something for Brian later. I loved taking care of him, and that was my job. Love him and look out for him. I walked over to the closet and pulled out a pair of my old jeans. I then walked over to the dresser, I got a yellow baby doll t-shirt and matching bra and panties. I then walked to the bathroom to dry off some more. When I opened the door my smile got bigger as I saw Paul and Brian leaning against the wall waiting for me.

"So what's wrong with the guest bedroom?" I asked looking at the boys.

"Follow me." Brian said holding out his hand. I took it and grabbed Paul's. Paul placed his free hand over my eyes and I heard the door open, I took a deep breathe and once Paul's hand was removed, I looked around. My mouth dropped to the floor. "What do you think Becca?"

"It's…um…It's…" I couldn't get the words out. I started to cry. I pushed past both of them and ran out into the hallway. Paul followed me and placed an arm around my shoulders.

"B. do you like it?"

"I really do." I said as I cried on his shoulder. "It's…" I broke off my sentence. I pushed his arm away and got up. I walked back into the nursery to find Brian standing by the crib. I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around his waist and leaned my head on his shoulder blade.

"I'm sorry. I just can't seem to make you happy anymore." He said placing his hands on top of mine. "Can you ever forgive me?" He asked turning around to face me.

"I'm not sure. So far what I have seen, you have become the Brian that I fell in love with." I said. I stood on my toes and placed a kiss on his lips. "Of Course I forgive you." I took his hand and led him to the door. I then took him to OUR room. I shut the door behind me and walked over to the bed. I sat down and pulled him to me.

"You don't know how hard it was for me this last month." I said lowly, wrapping my arms around his waist.

"I believe I do." He replied leaning down and placing a kiss on my head.

"Can we go eat something, I think the baby's hungry."

"Of course. Your wish is my command. Do you want Paul to stay?"

"If he wants to." I said. I really want him to stay but if he doesn't want to then that will be ok to.

"Hey Paul!" Brian yelled as he walked through the bedroom door. I smiled to myself knowing all to well that I have truly missed this house. I followed Brian down the stairs.

"What?"

"Want to stay for dinner?"

"What are we having?"

"Um…" Brian walked into the kitchen as I walked over to Paul.

"How's the little one?"

"Good. I have a doctor's appointment here in town in two months to see what it is." I told him with a smile.

"What do you want to have?"

"A boy,"

"We can have potatoes, steak and salads." Brian said coming from the kitchen.

"Sounds good to me." Paul said.

I got up and walked into the kitchen, I leaned up against the island. Brian looked over at me and smiled his normal smile. I love him this way, if it will last.

"What do you want to have?" I asked, it came to me from the conversation in the living room with Paul.

"A girl," He said. Paul walked into the kitchen and was now helping Brain with dinner.

"Why's that?" I asked curiously.

"Because she'll be like her mother, beautiful in every way." he said. I noticed that Paul had elbows Brian in the ribs. I let out a giggle. "You don't want a girl?"

"I want a boy acutely." I looked down at the counter and sighed. "I want a boy to remember that I have you Bri. When you are on the road looking at him will make me feel like I have you with me."

"Sweetie, you will always have me. Can you take over Paul."

"Sure man."

"Thanks." He acknowledged. "Listen Becca, I will be here for you. When I'm on the road you will be with me and I'll be with you. And if I do anything like I did the last time Paul had better slap me." He said with a smirk.

"About damn time." Paul said in which I let out a small laugh.

"What was that?" Brain asked playfully.

"About time I get permission to slap you if you start bringing your work home." He said flipping the stakes over in the pan.

"I needed it to start with."

"Brian," I said grabbing his hand. "I love you."

"I love you to Becca."

* * *

**Thanks to all who had reviewed this story. I love you all. I am really sorry about the mushy stuff but it's her welcome home gift. I hope you like it. Plus if you want me to updated sooner i need to see some Reviews. Thanks again and Enjoy. **

**~R.H. A.K.A. Mandy~**


	6. Anything Together

Two months later

~Becca's POV~

Today is the day that i am going to see what i am having. The appointment is at noon so i still have some time before we have to leave. i walked down the stairs with a yawn into the living room to see Brian watching tv.

"Hey babe." He said with a smile.

"Mornin," i replied going into the kitchen. I walked over to the fridge looking for something to eat.

"Are you excited about knowing the sex?" Brian asked from the door frame.

"Kind of," I said pulling out some bagels and sitting them on the counter. I pulled out the orange juice and closed the door.

"Baby, you need to eat something more healthy for the baby." Brian said walking over to me.

"This is fine." Just then i felt the baby kick. "Bri," I grabbed his hand and placed it on my stomach. I watched as his eyes got bigger when the baby kicked again.

"Awe, my baby is having fun. I guess he knows that we are going to find out what he is today." Brian stated.

"What makes you think the baby is a boy?"

"What?"

"You just said he knows," I pointed out.

"Well, it could be. It could also be a girl." He shrugged.

"Guess we'll have to find out then." I said putting the bagel in my mouth.

"Well, I'm ready. When you get done eating and get dressed we can head over there."

"What time did you get up this morning?"

"8. I headed to the gym with Paul."

"Oh, when are you two going back to work?"

"I'm due to head back in a week, while Paul is going back in about a month."

"Oh." I said in a sad voice.

"Don't be sad babe, look, you are four months tomorrow that means you have about five more left. I talked to Vince about this and we've already dealt with it in the story line. There's no need to worry." He reasoned with me.

"At least you will be here when the baby is born." I stated.

"Is that what you were worried about?" i nodded my head and finished my oj. "There's no need to be. I've got this all covered." he put me in a hug to comfort me.

"I'm glad i've got you here with me."

"Me to babe," Just then the house phone rang. "I'll get it. You go get dressed so we can leave."

"Ok," I walked up the stairs as Brian walked into the living room. I got to the top when i heard Brian call me name. i leaned over the railing and looked at him. "Yeah?,"

"The phone's for you." he said.

"Who is it?"

"Joe something."

"I'll be right there." I walked back down the stairs and over to Bria. He handed me the phone and i put it to my ear. "Hello?"

"Hey Bec. How's it going?"

"Um, Good Joey, not to sound rude or anything but how did you get this number?"

"Lu-Ann. You left your house number with her and i asked her for it."

"Oh." I glanced over at Brian and smiled at him.

"How's your baby doing?"

"Good, i'm going to the doctors soon with Bri, the father, and we are going to see what the sex is."

"That's good to hear. Will you let me know what it is?"

"Um, Sure i guess."

"I'll let you go. i'll call you later on tonight."

"Alright, Bye." i hung up before he could say anything more.

"What was that about?" Brian asked.

"Joey asking about the baby. That was weird."

"How come?"

"I can't put my finger on it but it was."

"Think about it later. The appointment is in an hour so you better get ready." He informed me. I nodded and walked up the stairs again and into the bedroom. I put on some old jeans and my white t-shirt. I pulled a leather jacket over it and tugged on my boots. I pulled the brush through my hair and walked back down. "I'm ready." I announced.

"Let's go then."

--At the doctors--

"Rebecca Towns," the nurse called. Brain and i stood up and walked to the door. "This way please." We followed her to a room just three doors down. "Please have a seat on the table and lift your shirt. The doctor will be here in a minute." She said and walked out.

"Well that was something." I murmured. Brian let out a chuckle and i proceed to do as instructed. Soon the doctor walked in.

"Hello I am your doctor," She smiled at both of us. "Dr. Hanson. Please to meet you Ms. Towns." She shook my hand then turned to Brian and shook his hand. "And you are?"

"Brian," He stated. No need to get into the whole name thing.

"Well let's see what the baby is then. Shall we?"

"Yes please." Brain said as i just nodded my head.

Soon i had gel placed on my stomach. I watched the monitor waiting to see my little one. I watched as Dr. Hanson pointed out the baby's head to us. I glanced over to Brian and saw that he had the biggest smile on his face. I swear you couldn't wipe that thing off his face.

"As you can see, here is the head, here's the hands, and oh," She cut off here sentence and moved the stick around my stomach.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Well, i can't be certain but as of now it looks like you are having twins."

"What?!" I asked.

"Twins?" Brian asked. "Can you tell what both of them are?"

"Yes, it looks like you are having a boy and girl. But like i said, i can't be certain about it but here is the head to one of them and i believe that this is the second one." She said as she pointed to both of them. "They appear to be sticking to each other." Just then on the monitor you saw a little foot kick, "And playing with their mom." She said with a little giggle. "I'll just print this out for you and then you can set up for your next appointment" she printed the pictures and then wiped the gel off.

"Thank you." I said with pleasing smile.

"No problem. it was good to meet you both." Dr. Hanson said shaking our hands before holding the door opened. We walked out and up to the front desk. I set my next appointment for a month from today. As we walked out the door i turned to Brian.

"And thinking we were worried." I said.

"I'm glad that we are having twins."

"Are you really? That means that we are having TWO kids instead of one. Are we going to be able to put up with Two?" I asked as we headed for the car.

"Together we can do anything." He told me as he opened my door.

* * *

**I am really sorry about not updating any of my stories. I hope that you all had a good Christmas. Happy holidays to everyone. Well there's another chapter down, hope you enjoy? I want to know what you think about this one. Anyways...if i don't update before the first Happy New Year!!! Review and i shall update faster. Thanks!  
~Mandy~**


	7. Baby Names

**A/N: HAPPY NEW YEAR! hope you enjoy this chapter. The last for 2008. You'll have to wait until 2009 to read the rest. LOL.**

**Sorry it's short. **

**

* * *

**Two weeks later

--Becca's POV--

"I really like Trina for a girl."

"I can handle that, how about you think of the girls name and I'll think of the boy's name?"

"Sounds good to me. This way we can name the one that we wanted."

"Bri, you are a cheese-ball you know that?"

"Yup, hey are you resting and drinking enough water?"

"I've got my feet up now."

"Good, now if you need anything have Paul get it for you."

"Yes sir."

"I'm serious Bec, he's not the one carrying twins around in his stomach now is he?"

"If he was i would be scared."

"Funny, I've got to go but i'll call you later. I love you."

"Love you too." I said hanging up the phone and looked over to Paul.

"What?"

"Nothing, i just get to pick the boy's name."

"Awesome,"

Now i had to get busy. I had to figure out a boys name. Brian was already getting the girls name. And he had a name picked out. Trina...I like that. i wounder where he came up with that. Trina is a pretty name. Let me think.  
Tyler...maybe, i like that name.  
Logan...that's a possibility.  
Scott...i like it but i don't think it's a good name for my son  
Dominic...i love the name...maybe  
What i do know is whatever the baby's name i want his middle name to be David. The same as his father's middle name. So this is going to take some time for me to think about. Hell knowing me i might just go with Brian David Kendrick Jr. how original right? I'm so not doing that to him.

"What's on your brain Alligator?"

"Uh, oh just thinking of what to name the boy."

"You've got it tough, what have you come up with?"

"I just have the middle name down right now."

"And what is that?"

"David,"

"You want the boy to carry something on from his father?"

"Besides the last name, yeah."

"Any first names come to mind?"

"Tyler, Logan, Scott, and Dominic."

"Just keep those and see what Brian's naming the girl."

"He seems set on Trina."

"Well it does mean Pure."

"How do you know that?"

"I just do."

I shrugged at that. He was kind of creeping me out. even though i am only 18 weeks now i am always tired. My doctor told me that it was normal and i need to drink plenty of water and keep my feet up as much as possible. So that is what i do but Brian doesn't believe me so every time he calls that is what he tells me to do. After a while it gets very annoying.

I got up off the couch and began to make my way up the stairs. In a matter of two months Paul would be gone, which leaves me here five months pregnant. I guess i could take some parenting classes while they were gone. I need to be ready for when the little bundles of Joy come home.

--Brain's POV--

"So Trina?"

"Yeah, i've always liked the name. It means pure."

"What are you going for the middle name then?"

"Hope or Joy. I'm not sure yet?"

"What is Rebecca's middle name?"

"Alexandra."

"Why not put her middle name in it."

"That's a good point. Thanks Jeff."

"No problem, so what's the full name?"

"Trina Alexandra Kendrick. that or she's going to have two middle names...Trina Hope Alexandra Kendrick."

"Well i like both of them."

"Thanks,"

"If you need help send out a poll."

"What do you mean?"

"Write both names down, and while you are here in the arena go around and ask the guys what name they like the best and whichever has the most at the end of the week go for that one."

I sat there in catering thinking about the advice that the younger Hardy had given to me. He had a point, i am deadlocked on the name so i guess i'll poll the guys i work with. This could get interesting.

"Thanks, i'll do that." I got up and walked down the hallway to Vince's office. I knocked on the door before i walked in. "Mr. McMahon can i ask you a question?"

"Go right ahead."

"Which name do you like better, Trina Alexandra or Trina Hope Alexandra?"

"I like the first one," He replied before he turned his attention to his papers. He eyed me for a minute after it processed. "So you are having a girl then?"

"Yes, i am actually having twins."

"That's wonderful, congratulations. Trina Alexandra is a beautiful name."

"Thanks, that's all i needed."

"Are you taking a poll on the name?"

"Yes sir, i get to choice the girl name while Becca choices the boy." i tell him on my way out of the room. i walked down the hall and into my locker room, i find a piece of paper and write down each name before i place a tick mark next to the first name. i had a lot to do tonight. And it was just the beginning.

* * *

**A/N: So there you have it. Brian is in charge of the girl name, while Becca is in charge of the boys. They both are struggling with it. They can't decide what they want. What do you think? What names do you think they should choose? Read and Review please. It's greatly appreciated. **

**XOXOMandyXOXO**


	8. This isn't going to go well

**--Becca's POV--**

It has been two grueling weeks. I've had to put up with Paul and that was enough for anyone to _Try_ to handle. I just came back from taking Paul to the airport and i had to go get ready for the doctors appointment. As i walked up the stairs i rubbed my now protruding belly. I sighed as i walked into the bedroom.

**--Brian's POV--**

I was contemplating whether to call Becca before she left the house. I really wanted to be there for her and my unborn children. I must of looked pretty depressed 'cause Jeff tapped me on my shoulder and gave me a 'what the fuck's your problem' look.

"Hey Jeff," i said sadly.

"Dude, what's wrong?"

"What do you mean?"

"Ya depressed and shit. What's wrong?"

"Becca's going to the doctors to get a better view of the babies and i'm not there. Hell Paul's not even there, she's all by herself." I explained not looking up from the spot i had chosen to stare at.

"She knows that you have to work, and now that theres gonna be four of ya'll you can't afford to miss any work, she's not gonna blame you for missing it." Jeff told me trying his best to comfort me, it isn't working.

"I don't know, i want to be there for her ya know?"

"Not really," He said honestly. "Call Paul and see how she was before he left."

"Good point." i said and dialed Paul's number. He shouldn't be on the plane for another half hour so i should be able to reach him.

_"Hello?"_

"Hey man,"

_"Are you wondering how B was before i left?" _How in the hell does he know what's going on in my head.

"Yeah,"

_"Well, she was happy when she woke up. She ate breakfast, French toast and bacon, um, lets see...Oh her sister called, three months after she had the babies she's coming down. Um, she said that she'll call you when she gets down with the doctors."_

"Thanks, and why is Rachel coming? She hates Becca."

_"No clue, talk to her about that. I've got to go. I'll text you when i get to the hotel." _

"Alright, Bye." With that i hung up and looked at Jeff. Well i thought i was going to be looking at Jeff, however i was looking at Paul (Triple H) and Michael (HBK). "Yes?" I was really confused as to why those two were in this locker room in the first place.

"Well, Jeff said that you were down because you can't be there for Becca." Paul said.

"And he thought that since we are fathers we could talk to you." Shawn explained further.

"Thanks guys, it might help."

**--Becca's POV--**

I was sitting in my car waiting on the shock to settle in. For one i have the ultrasound sitting in my hands and i'm looking at it. For two i am 20 weeks pregnant. I am halfway through this. And finally i am carrying two babies and i don't know how i am going to handle them. i wanted to call Brian but right now my voice has failed me. i took some deep breathes before i even attempted to call Brian. I finally dialed his number and waited.

_"Hello?"_

"Hey Bri,"

_"Becca, God i love you." _OK, not that i don't love it when he tells me that, but what the hell. _"You just saved my ass."_

"Ok, not that i haven't done that before,but did you do this time?"

_"I did nothing, Jeff thought it was wise to get Paul, Michael, Chris, and Shane to talk to me. They were getting on my nerves, i mean i know they were trying to cheer me up and all but there is no way that i am going to babysit their kids."_ i had to giggle at that. The guys were trying to hand their kids off on poor Brian.

"Baby, it's ok. And i'm glad to help out any day. Anyways, the reason why i called is because i have the ultrasound."

_"You have it in your hands right now?"_

"Yeah, i'm still in the parking lot."

_"I love you, Hey, i'm going to be home at the end of the week. I'll see it then."_

"Alright, i'll see you then."

_"Month Five,"_

"And Four to go." We had been doing this for a while, we call it out CD2BB, or Count Down To Babies Birth. "Love you, bye."

i hung up the phone and started to head home. It was now time for me get some rest before i talk to Rachel. That was going to be a very interesting conversation. Considering that she was older and somehow she found out that i was pregnant and i knew she was going to cause some problems. Rachel hates being the one left out when it comes to life. She was the one who always said that she would get married and have kids way before i even lost my virginity. Well that's not happening.

Rachel is ten years older than me and we've never been really close. Ever since she turned 18 and decided that she had enough of the 'dull' life and ran away. She was always in trouble with the cops or drugs or something like that. So our parents decided that since she was old enough to be an 'adult' then we would move on with our lives. Hinze how i got to meet _My_ boys. Take it, it did take us a while to move our here but once we did, Paul, Brian, and myself have been inseparable. I loved them both and i knew that with both of them around then these kids will have a great life.

I've just got to deal with my raging moody bitch of a sister after the kids are born.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for not updating in a while. But i'm back. Thanks to shadeana395, HardyXGirl, wwechick38 for reviewing my last chapter. I hope that this is a satisfying chapter for you all. Thanks again. I couldn't do this story without all of you.  
XOXO Mandy XOXO**


	9. Finally It's TIME!

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! But Becca, and the twins.**

**And i'd like to point out that i already know this is a short chapter. And for that i am sorry. hope you enjoy though!**

**Mandy**

* * *

July 12

**--Becca's POV--**

"Becca I'm fine, honestly."

"You can't be fine. For gosh sakes Bri, you got hit in the head by a steel chair."

"It didn't hurt, babe. Besides this gives me an excuse to be home."

"Alright as long as your not seriously injured."

"I'm not."

"Good,"

"Have you come up with a name yet?"

"Bri you know i still have time to do that."

"I know, but I already have Trina's whole name picked out."

"Oh by God then i really need to get going now."

"Ha ha you are so funny Rebecca."

"I try,"

"Seriously though, you are 33 weeks now, you should at least have some of his name picked out." Brian said on the other end.

"Oh i do believe me. And you are going to love it."

"I'll love anything that you give to them. Babe, i'll be home soon, the plane is boarding now."

"Alright, Bye."

**--One Week Later--**

**-Becca's POV-**

I was lying in bed with Brian next to me. For some reason i can't go to sleep. I have been tossing and turning for the past hour. It's already 2 in the morning. That's when it happened. I felt something cold between my legs which made me shoot up out of the bed.

"Bri, get up."

"Huh?" He asked rolling over onto his side.

"Bri!" I said a little louder pushing him slightly.

"Yeah?" now with one eye open.

"It's time," I said as i felt a pain in my stomach and back. This shit hurt like a fucker.

"What? NOW!"

"Yeah,"

Brian got in the car and sped...70 in an 35...to the hospital. Once we arrived i was sent to the labor section of the hospital. I was out of it and had no clue where i was so all the information had to be given by Brian. He deserves it, i'm in this mess because if him.

**--6 hours later--(8AM)**

"You aren't ready yet, You are only 4 cenimeters. Hang tight. you might end up having these two kids before the nights out." The OB/GYN said.

After he left i turned to Brian.

"What?" he asked shrugging his shoulders.

"I hate you." I said through gritted teeth as another contration hit.

"Why's that babe?"

"I just hate you, i'm lying here right now because you couldn't keep it in your pants."

"But you loved it." he said with a smirk. The same smirk that i have begun to call the Kendrick Smirk. It's not the same as Randy's Smirk, this one is more sexy and can get me to do anything. Randy's smirk makes me want to slap him. Come to think of it i have slapped him because of that smirk.

"Sure,"

**--10 1/2 hours later-- (6:30PM)**

"ok, when i tell you to, i want you to push."

"Ok." Brian was standing beside me holding my hand. I'd already warned him that i might break it. He said he didn't care.

"Ok, PUSH" The doctor said. I did as i was told for 11 minutes. At 6:41 i heard a little cry. I smiled at that.

"The girl was first." Brian whispered to me. "One more to go baby." He said with a smile.

"Ok, PUSH," As i did before until the second one came out.

He didn't cry though. That's when i started to panic. I looked over at Brian. He was watching everything. Finally after a couple of minutes i heard the little one cry out.

"Ok, Mom, Dad, do you have names for these little ones?"

"That we do doctor. Brian you go first since yours came first." I said brushing my thumb on the back of his hand.

"Ok, Trina Hope Alexandra Kendrick." He said with a HUGE smile.

"Alright and for the little boy?"

"Dominic Lee David Kendrick," I said, this caused Brian to look at me with a twinkle in his eye.

"Alright, I'll bring the two back in a moment." He said walking out. This left Brian and myself in the room by ourselves.

"Babe, you used my middle name?"

"Well you did use mine. So it's only far."

"I'll be back. I've got to tell everyone about this." Brian said kissing me on the forehead and walking out the room.

**--Brian's POV--**

I walked out of the hospital and texted Paul first.

_'Trina Hope Alexandra 4 Ibs. 3 Oz 15 in. long 6:41pm., Dominic Lee David 4 Ibs. 13 in. 6:50pm. U R the Godfather.'_

I pressed send and sent the exact same message to Ashley but i put GodMother. It's always nice to have your friends as the godparents.

I walked into the hospital with a smile that nobody could wipe off my face.

* * *

**A/N: Well there you have it. The Birth of Brian Kendrick's two kids. Sorry it's short but hey, it's an update. ENJOY!S**


	10. The End!

Baby Dominic and baby Trina were our loving joys. Brian finally realized that what he did to me was childish. We were getting married in a few months. Brian asked me the day that the kids were born. He was so happy, nobody dared to mess with him. Paul and Ashley showed up the next day to see their god kids. They both were happy to see them and us together. Paul took Brian out of the room, which left me and Ashley alone to talk.

"Guess what?" Ashley said excitedly.

"What?"

"Paul and I are together!" She said jumping up and down.

"I already knew that, honey."

She looked at me weird.

"How?"

"You two have been around each other for a while. It makes sense that you two finally get together. There was alot of sexual attraction there between the two of you. I'm happy for you. Maybe you'll have one or two kids running around too." I laughed as I saw her face.

"Well," She looked at the door slowly before she turned her attention back to me.

"Really?" I asked her. She nooded her head. "How long?"

"I've known for two weeks, I just don't know if I should tell Pual though."

"You should." I said when the door opened.

"Tell Paul what?"

Paul walked in, but not Ashley's Paul. This was Stephine's Paul. Triple H had walked in my room. He walked over and picked up Dom first.

"He looks exactly like Kendrick." He looked over at me with a smile, "Sorry." Then he picked up Trina. "But, she looks like her mama." He put her down and walked over to the side of the bed. "Now what did you have to tell Paul."

"Not you Paul the other Paul." Ashley said.

"Ok, well what do you have to tell him?"

"Well, it's kinda not important." Ashley said looking down at the ground with her hands over her stomache.

"Ash, this is important." I said from my bed.

"You aren't pregnant are you?" Triple H looked at me.

"Yes," Ashley said quietly.

"That's great news isn't it? Paul's going to be a real father now." Triple H said.

The door opened loudly.

"You're expecting?" Paul asked with a look of terror on his face.

"Paul please calm down. This is a hospital after all." I asked.

"This has nothing to do with you, Becca," he said through gritted teeth. "Ash, are you having my child?" He walked closer to her.

Triple H jumped up from where he was and stood next to Ashley.

"Don't do anything that you'll regret." He warned the younger man.

"I'm not going to do anything. I just want to know the truth."

"I'm pregnant. I'm about 8 weeks now. I didn't know how to tell you, or how you would take the news."

Paul grabbed her and hugged her really tight. He was smiling when he turned around. Brian walked over to me and sat down. He put his arm around me and smiled. They were happy. Ashley was crying. Triple H patted the younger Paul on the back and congratulated the happy couple.

All of us were happy. Brian and myself had our two lovely children. Paul had Ashley and they both were expecting their first child. Life couldn't get any better than this.

-The End-

* * *

**A/N: There you have it. The end of this story. I'm working on completing the rest of them slowly. But that's the end of this one. Hope you all enjoyed it.**


End file.
